jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Caamas
Caamas ist ein Planet im Cirius-System und Heimat der Caamasi, geschickter Diplomaten, die selbst die Alderaaner übertrafen. Wie Alderaan war Caamas ein pazifistischer und unbewaffneter Planet, allerdings verfügte er über einen planetaren Schild, der dem von Coruscant ähnlich war. Beschreibung Caamas war ein üppig bewachsener, gemäßigt warmer Planet mit drei großen Landmassen, die von Feldern, Steppen, kleineren Hügeln und Wäldern überzogen war. Doch nach einem Bombardement durch das Galaktische Imperium glich er einer steinigen Wüste. Das gesamte Ökosystem wurde zerstört, so dass keine Pflanzen mehr wuchsen und es am für die Fauna notwendigen Sauerstoff mangelte. So erstickten die überlebenden Tiere mit der Zeit. Der Planet wurde von einer Wolke voller Ruß und Rauch umhüllt, so dass Besucher ohne Atemmaske nicht überlebten. Auch die Ozeane wurden verseucht. Kurze Zeit später ging ein riesiger Meteorit auf dem Planeten nieder. Die Jedi hatten auf dem Planeten einen alten Jedi-Tempel errichtet. Dieser war allerdings nur noch eine Ruine, nachdem er beim Bombardement vollständig zerstört wurde. Ein weiterer Ort war der kreisförmige Alien-Dschungel, der auf dem kleinsten Kontinent in der südlichen Hemisphäre lag. Es war der einzige bekannte Ort und auch der erste, wo sich nach dem Bombardement das Ökosystem regenerierte. Die von Vegetation überzogene Fläche, 15 Kilometer im Durchmesser, vergrößerte sich jährlich um etwa einen Kilometer. Es wuchsen dort kleine, klebrige Bäume mit lederartigen Blättern und seltsame Pilze. Die meisten der Pflanzen hatten tiefe Wurzeln und Ranken. Diese kamen von einem abgestürzten Raumschiff, welches einen Garten an Bord hatte. Geschichte Die Ureinwohner des Planeten waren die Caamasi, die eine pazifistische Gesellschaft mit ausgeprägten Werten aufgebaut hatten. Zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik ging das Gerücht umher, dass die Jedi zu dem Planeten kamen, um sich von der dortigen Ethik inspirieren zu lassen. Während des Kalten Krieges war es in der Galaxis bekannt, dass tief in den Dschungeln von Caamas vergessene Schätze begraben wurden. Mehrere Personen versuchten zu überprüfen, ob an den Gerüchten etwas dran war. Da Caamas das Galaktische Imperium kritisierte, befahl Imperator Palpatine die Ausführung eines Orbitalbombardements. Er schickte mehrere Schiffe nach Caamas, die eine Blockade um den Planeten errichteten. Mit Hilfe mehrerer bothanischer Saboteure wurde der planetare Schild''Die ultimative Chronik, der aus sechzehn unterirdischen Generatoren bestand, deaktiviert und Caamas danach fast vollständig zerstört. Vom einen Tag auf den anderen wurde so eine friedliche Welt vollständig ausgelöscht. Innerhalb der Galaxis wurde die Reaktion des Imperiums heftig debattiert. Caamasi, die zur Zeit des Angriffs nicht auf dem Planeten waren, bildeten die einzigen Überlebenden. Nur von wenigen sind genauere Informationen verfügbar, doch die meisten zogen nach Alderaan, Kerilt oder Susevfi und begannen ein neues Leben. Die meisten starben auf Alderaan kurze Zeit darauf durch den Superlaser des Ersten Todessterns. Doch einige weitere Überlebende siedelten sich in einem Außenposten, Refuge City, in der nördlichen Hemisphäre an. Nur durch die Hilfe der Ithorianer gelang es, den Boden zu dekontaminieren. Etwa 70 Kilometer südlich der Siedlung stürzte kurz nach der Schlacht ein Meteorit auf den Planeten. Diese Stelle wurde von den Bothanern als Müllhalde benutzt, wofür die Caamasi 50.000 Credits pro Jahr erhielten, die sie für die Dekontamination verwendeten. Später wurde von Corran Horn, der zu dieser Zeit Leonia Tavira jagte, eine Caamasi-Enklave auf Susevfi entdeckt.Der Kampf des Jedi'' Die Schlacht von Caamas im Orbit des Planeten, die im Jahr 130 NSY gegen Ende des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs stattfand, bildete den Grundstein für die Auflösung der Galaktischen Allianz und den Sieg des Neuen Imperiums.Neue Allianzen Hinter den Kulissen Der Name des caamasischen Sternsystems könnte eine Anspielung auf Sirius sein, den 8,6 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernten Hauptstern des Sternbildes Großer Hund. Weblinks *[http://ossus.pl/biblioteka/Caamas Caamas] polnisch Quellen *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Legacy'' – Neue Allianzen *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Einzelnachweise cs:Caamas en:Caamas es:Caamas fr:Caamas nl:Caamas ru:Каамас Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Planeten des Cirius-Systems Kategorie:Legends